Hate Runs Deep But Kindness Runs Deeper
by SuperSonicBoom12
Summary: Eggman is up to his old tricks again and it's up to Sonic to stop him. But when the evil plan malfunctions, leaving everything consumed in fire, will Sonic choose to help out an old enemy? Or is it every man for himself? One-Shot :)


A blue blur flashed through the halls. Security cameras tried to capture its movements but failed to do so from its speed. Working its way deeper and deeper into the secret base, the azure flash sped by, taking out anything that came in its way. "Get ready, eggy. 'Cause here I come!" said a voice that came from the blur.

Meanwhile, in the heart of the base an man with a red suit and a large mustache sat by a control panel and a large screen. Even though his cameras failed to keep up with his nemesis, he was still aware of Sonic's presence and prepared for an attack. He sent out a few troops of robots to track down the hedgehog, but that was only to give him a little more time to set up his... surprise.

The blue hedgehog continued to run through the building trying to find Eggman. He heard a rumble coming from a hall to his left. It sounded like something was coming. So, of course, Sonic ran in the direction of it.

He sped down it until what he came upon was a group of red and black Egg Pawns. "Heh, is this the best he can do?" Sonic mocked. He waited for the right moment and jumped into the air, curling into a spiked ball. A homing attack came down on the robots, smashing them one by one. Sonic landed behind where the group was, on one knee with his fist to the ground. He stood and looked back at the destroyed metal heaps with a smirk on his lips.

Sonic continued on to the heart of the base. He came upon more robot fleets, but all met the same fate as the first. And all of them seemed to come from the same general direction, so the hedgehog followed their path like a trail of bread crumbs.

After destroying another wave of them, Sonic started to run on. Suddenly a wall came down blocking off the hall. He skidded to a halt on his heels. He turned and looked behind him, only for another wall to come down behind him. He was trapped between the two walls of the hallway and the metal roadblocks.

"Oh, no. I'm trapped. However will I get out of this one?" he asked sarcastically. He smirked with a look of determination. The blue one jumped and homing attacked the wall, using his spiky spines to try and cut the metal. He jumped back and looked up at the wall. Not a scratch. He did it over and over, but it had no effect.

"Ugh. Ok, let's try something else."

He aimed at the perimeter of the wall, suspecting that maybe there was a crack or crevasse between that of the wall in front of him and the hallway wall that he could make larger.

Over and over, the hedgie shot himself at the outer wall, but still to no avail.

"Humph, harder than it looks. What's the point of this anyway? Are you gonna do something or what, Egghead?" the speedster asked, suspecting that Eggman was watching.

As he said it, the wall to his right opened up into a secret doorway leading into a dark and ominous hallway.

"Ooh, dark hallway. I'm sure it's definitely not a trap at all. Yeah, right," Sonic said with exasperation. Suddenly, all the walls except the one with the dark hall started to close in on him making the space smaller. Giant spikes shot out of the walls and moved towards him. "Hm, I think I'm starting to get your _point, _Egghead," he said smirking at his own pun. Knowing he would get crushed and skewered if he didn't move, Sonic sighed in defeat.

"Ah, fine."

Sonic made his way into the dark hall, as the walls crushed the space between them where the hedgie once stood. He stood still once he was in the hall, not knowing what he would run into in the shadowy area.

"Alright, c'mon out, Eggster. No use hiding. I can already smell you from here," the hedgehog said while mockingly holding his nose and fanning the space in front of him.

Just then, lights flickered on around him revealing a cylindrical room. The metal walls were so tall that the ceiling and floor were unable to be seen. Lights lined the perimeter of the room and the room was huge. It was big enough to make the hedgehog look like a spec of dust in comparison. Sonic was standing on a thin metal platform that stuck straight out of the wall into the middle of the room like a diving board. Only, instead of a pool beneath him, it was a large chasm.

A maniacal laughter was heard and a voice had said, "I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you, rodent. This is only the beginning! Oh ho hohohohoho!"

A loud noise, resembling engines, was heard. Sonic looked down off his platform to see what was making the noise. Up came a huge machine that hovered in front of him.

The contraption resembled a long snake with the end of the tail being like that of a sword. it was a crimson red and the head of the snake was a cockpit which was being occupied by none other than Doctor Eggman. The head had two flaps of metal on the each side, again resembling a snake. The large robot floated in midair in front of Sonic.

Eggman laughed in triumph. "Behold!" The Doctor began, "The Egg Cobra!"

Sonic smirked. "What's up with these names, Egghead? Do you literally just put 'Egg' in front of everything and call it your latest and greatest creation?"

Eggman made a fist. "You won't be laughing soon, you moronic hedgehog! This will be the weapon of your demise!"

Sonic, still unfazed by the threats, retorted, "And, I mean, you already used Egg Viper. What? Do you have a thing for snakes now? Or are you just running out of ideas?"

"Humph, enjoy it while you can, hedgehog," he pointed at Sonic, "Get a load of this!"

"Yeah, you already used that one too. Seriously, come up with something a little more original, Eggman."

Eggman growled and swung the Cobra's sharp tail at the blue one. Sonic swiftly jumped over it, dodging it's attack.

The tail retracted then came back and lunged at him. Sonic jumped again, landing on the tail. Once the tail retracted back towards the main body of the snake, he homing attacked the cockpit. On the inside Eggman flinched and attempted to fling the hedgehog of the snake tail.

Sonic landed back on his platform. "C'mon, don't make this too easy for me!"

With the flip of a switch, the Cobra started spinning and charged at him, drilling down. Sonic quickly stepped back as the metal serpent drilled through the end of the platform, breaking off a chunk of it.

There was a moment of vulnerableness when the robot stopped drilling and Sonic took the chance and homing attacked the cockpit once more. But this time, the two metal flaps on the Cobra's head covered it like a shield, reflecting the hedgehog. Sonic ricocheted back into the air.

Eggman immediately slashed the blue hedgehog while he was still midair. Sonic was slapped into the nearest wall. He stuck to the wall for a moment before beginning to fall into the chasm.

Sonic realized he was too far to try to leap to the platform. Acting quickly, he curled into a ball and used his spiked quills to climb up the cylindrical wall in a vertical spin dash. Once he was high above the robot, he released himself from the wall and zoomed, as a ball, through the air. In his dive, he nailed the head of the robotic serpentine.

The flying machine had staggered back from the hard impact. Sonic uncurled from his spin dash and fell back to the thin platform.

Suddenly, the tail lifted up and was pointing at Sonic. The metal on it began to shift and change as it took on a new form. The end of the tail and morphed from a sword- like point into what looked like a laser.

The laser began to charge up and targeted the hedgehog. Sonic had an idea and backed up to the wall. He went into a spiky ball and spin dashed once more, going fast enough to ride up the wall. He started to dash around the whole circular perimeter of the room, riding the wall around above the gaping whole beneath him. The laser tried to continue targeting him as he went around on the wall, but caused the entire robot to turn in doing so.

After trying to keep up, the robot had ended up going into a complete spin. Inside, Eggman was getting extremely dizzy and tried to cancel the laser's targeting sequence, to no avail. Eventually Sonic stopped spin dashing and wall jumped off the wall and onto the robots head. He stood on the head, while the laser had curled inward to point at him. With it charged and ready, it fired. At the last moment, Sonic jumped out of the way and the laser hit the snake's head and the cockpit.

Eggman growled at Sonic using his own weapon against him. He flipped a few switches and charged up the laser again. Immediately, the tail laser went into a rapid fire at Sonic. Sonic dashed back and forth trying to avoid the shots.

"You know, I'm getting tired of that pea shooter of yours," Sonic said with annoyance.

He jumped into the air above the firing and homing attacked the middle of the tail multiple times. Screws and pieces of metal started flying off of the area of impact. He fell back onto the platform, once again avoiding laser shots. Then he repeated the attack and homing attacked the middle.

The tail started breaking and weakening as Sonic attacked it. Then, the tail broke off all together, falling into the abyss. Sonic jumped down and landed.

"Aghhhhh! What have you done, you pest!" Eggman exclaimed from the cockpit. With half of the snake broken off, there wasn't much left to use against the hedgehog.

The serpent began spinning into a drill again, and went directly at Sonic. It started breaking off the platform's end and cutting down its size. Sonic began to back up, realizing that he was running out of a place to stand. Needing to act fast before his platform was gone, Sonic went into a spin dash and charged at what was left of the snake. The two forces clashed and were equally powered. The snake spun, as did Sonic, and both were brought to a stand still of drilling into each other.

But Sonic, having quills, started to dig into the snake head and pieces started breaking off. The metal flaps covering the cockpit broke off, revealing Eggman in his glass dome. Sonic continued breaking off pieces with his quills, pushing against the force of the robot.

The glass dome covering the cockpit began to crack and eventually it shattered. There was then nothing between Eggman and Sonic. With one final attack, Sonic homing attacked Eggman's panel of controls. The Doctor's eyes went wide as sparks started flying out from the panel.

"No! This is impossible!" Eggman shouted.

Sonic jumped back and onto what was left of his platform. The, now broken, serpent robot went flying in all different directions as the controls went haywire. It sparked and shook and malfunctioned until finally crashing into the wall near Sonic.

The impact of the crash made a hole going straight through the wall and the robot kept flying even after going through it. The hole was near enough to Sonic that he could leap over, grab hold of the ledge in the wall, and pull himself through.

"Where d'you think you're going, Egghead?" he shouted as he ran after the robot.

Suddenly, the robot started to spark out of control until it was almost on fire.

Sonic was curious what the robot was going to do. _'There's so much sparking and fire, it looks like it's going to-'_

Before Sonic could even finish his thought, the machine exploded.

Even with the size of the serpent, the explosion was extremely massive. It sent the whole area into flames and seemed to make the whole base shudder and catch on fire. Chaos erupted as sirens and flashing red lights went off all around the base. The explosion sent Sonic flying back until he hit a wall, hard.

Sonic slid down the wall after impact with his teeth gritted tight. His vision was a little impaired for a moment. The force of the explosion seemed to have affected his hearing too, as everything sounded more faint then usual. Sonic was dazed for a moment, but snapped out of it when he saw part of the ceiling above him was falling down on him in a fiery mess of metal. His eyes widened as he attempted to jump out of the way.

Even with his attempt, the fiery metal still caught his leg. Sonic yelped and pulled his leg out from under the flame consumed steel. It left a large, burnt cut on his calf.

With gritted teeth, Sonic rose up to stand. He took a moment to take in what he saw. The whole place was consumed in fire and pieces of the walls and ceiling were breaking off and falling. Up ahead he saw the machine, though it was on fire and broken, was still partially intact and lying on the floor. It was only then he realized how far he had been thrown back. It was no wonder it had hurt so much.

Sonic had realized something else from looking at the core of the flames, the robot. Eggman was no where in sight. Had he escaped?

Sonic started moving forward, being wary of the falling rubble and fire. He went towards the contraption. Inside he still saw Eggman. Apparently he hadn't escaped in time. There was nothing else shielding the cockpit so the Doctor had just been lying limply on his malfunctioned panel of controls. Sonic went up to the unconscious man.

He nudged the Doctor's arm.

"Eggman? Yo, wake up."

Eggman stirred slightly before slowly coming to.

"What? What happened?"

"Your snake exploded. Nice robot design, by the way," Sonic said sarcastically.

Eggman growled at the blue hedgehog and he replied, "Well it would have worked perfectly if it weren't for you, you pesky rodent. This is your fault."

Sonic scratched his head. "Oh really? Cuz last I checked, I wasn't the one to build malfunctioning, exploding robots in a futile attempt at the conquest of races and world domination. But, whatever you say, Doc," he said mockingly.

The Doctor glared at Sonic and then tried to push himself up into a standing a position, to no avail.

"What?" Eggman asked rhetorically when he could not get out. The metal on the contraption had melted and warped around the Doctor's seat, trapping him in. He pushed and struggled but could not escape out of the robot.

Just then, the ceiling started to collapse again above Eggman's head. A large flaming piece broke off and fell. Eggman looked up at it with wide eyes.

Sonic jumped up and curled into a ball slashing the metal piece in two. The two pieces fell on each side of the robot, leaving Eggman unharmed.

Sonic landed and then curled into a ball again, this time sawing the robot itself. When he was done, there was no more metal holding the Doctor in. He offered his hand to Eggman, who looked at it suspiciously.

"I don't need your help, rodent," he snapped.

"Really? It looked like you really needed it a second ago," Sonic said pointing to the ceiling, " and looking at all this, I'd say we have about three minutes before this place comes down. So yeah, I'd say you do need my help. Tryin' to be nice here, Doc."

Eggman grumbled before taking the hedgehog's hand and pulling himself up.

"Good, now come on," Sonic said motioning for Doctor Eggman to follow. Hesitantly, the Doctor did.

They went quickly, moving through hallways and around falling rubble. At one point, a beam in the wall that held the ceiling up had been partially melted and tumbled down on the two. It hit Sonic the hardest, but he was the one to push it off of them.

"Maybe you should lead the way, Doc. It's your base after all," Sonic said, not knowing which way to go. Eggman only nodded and lead them down the hallway.

Flames fell from the ceiling and melted metal leaked everywhere. It was like going through a labyrinth, trying to navigate while avoiding hazards. It was taking way too long. The entire place was going up in flames and metal was falling everywhere. They weren't going to make it out at this pace. They ran trying to make it out.

"Do you even know where we are going?" Sonic asked.

"Well, not exactly," Eggman responded, unsure.

Sonic sighed exasperatedly as they had only been following Eggman's sense of direction. Turns out he didn't even have a sense of direction.

"Alright. Enough is enough," Sonic said.

He stopped running and turned to the nearest wall. He spin dashed at it. He pushed as hard as he could against the steel until it gave way, creating a hole in the center.

The hole lead to another hallway. Sonic proceeded to go through it and do the same action to the next wall. Eggman followed him.

After doing this multiple times, one hole had lead to the outside.

Sonic and Eggman quickly climbed out it and outside. As soon as the hole was made, smoke started to escape from the inside to the outside. It was only when feeling the fresh air that Sonic realized how suffocating the air was inside.

It seemed like they had made it out just in time, because the entire top of the base had collapsed in on itself, practically imploding. Smoke billowed out every crack it could find. Fire had consumed everything, luckily though, it had seemed to be controlled and confined to within the base. There wasn't any worry of it spreading to a full blown wildfire.

Sonic looked at the two of them and only then noticed all the cuts and burns on them. He looked back at the base and then at Eggman.

With that, he decided to leave. His job here was done. He was about to dash off when Eggman stopped him.

"Sonic."

Sonic turned and looked back at the Doctor.

"Why did you do that?" Eggman asked.

Sonic knew what he was talking about and had actually been wondering himself. He replied, "Well, I'm a reasonable hedgehog. I'm not one to leave people for dead, so I just did, not much else to it."

Then he paused and looked back at the base.

"Also, I guess, if it weren't for you Eggman, I probably wouldn't have met any of my friends or have the life I do. Sure, you can be a pain in the neck, but you're not all bad at times. Just consider helping you as me returning the favor."

Eggman seemed to be surprised by Sonic's response. His answered seemed almost out of character for him.

Eggman looked at the wreckage of what was once his 'secret' base. But really, Sonic may have just saved his life, so he didn't have much to complain about.

He looked back at Sonic, only to find that he wasn't there. He looked around curiously before he saw a blue blur dashing away into the distance.

Sonic had taken off, leaving behind the wreckage and Doctor Eggman, who he had saved. Even if it seemed out of character and even if he didn't particularly like the Doctor, Sonic knew that he had done the right thing in helping him.

He zoomed off to the rolling hills beyond the wreckage to see what new adventure awaited him.

* * *

**I have random ideas, gotta write them down. That's how my one-shots work, at least. Thanks for reading. Sorry if it got a little boring and confusing towards the end, I put all my energy into the fight and explosion scenes so I was a little out of ideas. Oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed. And please remember to REVIEW, cuz I love my reviews :)**

**On another note, this is my last one-shot before updating my two stories, I promise ;) And I will probably have chapters up in both stories pretty soon, so don't worry.**

**Until next time,**

**Peace Out! :D**

**~SSB12**


End file.
